Caught
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: Kagami conoce a un chico peli azul un tanto extraño. Cuando se entera de que es abusado por alguien, él no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados. [KagaKuro] [HaiKuro¿?]


.

 **Prólogo.**

 **.**

* * *

El timbre sonó y Kagami se agachó a su mochila para ver cual era su siguiente asignatura. Comprobando que no era otra si no... Bueno, no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero la gente levantándose de sus asientos le avisaba de que había que cambiar de aula.

Kagami era nuevo en aquel instituto y el no conocía las aulas. Hasta hace poco vivía en Estados Unidos, así que él andaba un poco desorientado. Sobre todo al llegar la preparatoria Rakuzan. Para empezar, en su antigua preparatoria no usaba uniforme, por lo cual usar uno ahora le resultaba bastante incómodo, también el aura que emanaban los estudiantes de aquí le descolocaba. Se había trasladado a Japón a mitad de curso debido al trabajo de su padre. A él desde luego no le importó mucho, Kagami lo vio emocionante. Ademas que sería una buena oportunidad para conocer más jugadores de baloncesto. Al pensar en esto se emocionó y recogio sus cosas rápidamente para la siguiente clase, el no querría llegar tarde, lo último que quería era causar una mala impresión en su primer día de clases.

Entonces, cuando ya había salido de clase, recordó que no tenía ni idea de adonde estaba el aula que le tocaba

* * *

El pelirrojo llevaba un rato caminando por los pasillos. No podía encontrar el maldito sitio y estaba totalmente frustrado. Joder, es que el instituto era endemoniadamente grande y ya se estaba empezando a hartar de caminar. Encima, los pasillos estaban desiertos y aún no había visto si quiera un profesor que pudiera guiarle (aunque de echo no estaba seguro de que eso era algo malo. Después de todo, ¿qué pensaría un profesor de un alumno que está vagando por el pasillo? Nada bueno seguro, y era demasiado pronto para que le pusieran una sanción, acababa de llegar)

El ya estaba pensando en interrumpir alguna clase solo para preguntar eso, cuando se chocó con algo.

—¿Ah? —Tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrar su obstáculo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se encontró con unos grandes ojos azules. _¿Qué demonios...?_

Mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, dejó escapar un _pequeño y diminuto_ grito de sorpresa. Si, tan diminuto que el chico frente a él se encogió ante el sonido.

—¿D-D-de dónde has salido tú?— Pareció olvidar el echo de que había sido él quien se choco con el niño de baja estatura. Muy baja estatura.

El pelirrojo vio como el chico dirigía su mirada hacia un lado fugazmente, como si no me atuviera seguro de su respuesta. A Kagami le pareció que encogió un poco su cuerpo y agarraba con más fuerza los papeles que, Kagami se acababa de dar cuenta, tenía entre sus manos.

—Estaba aquí todo el tiempo— Su voz era monótona y suave, y él pensó que iba muy acuerdo con su mirada inexpresiva

—¿E-enserio? Que extraño, no te había visto —Kagami habló mientras se rascaba la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo. Se preguntó como es que no lo había visto si el no iba han metido en sus pensamientos ¿o sí?

El chico no dijo nada, su mirada estaba fija en el y sin pestañear si quiera, rayos, estaba empezando a ponerse bastante nervisoso. Entonces recordó que debería encontrar su clase pronto si no quería enfrentarse a un problema.

— Mmmm, estaba buscando el aula donde se da esto—Kagami le enseñó la hoja donde ponía el nombre de la asignatura—¿sabes dónde está esta? —El chico peli azul abrió un poco los ojos, se veía sorprendido, aunque no lo podía asegurar debido a sus ojos (ellos reflejaban... Exactamente nada), se preguntó si estaría pensando en algo.

— Sí, sé donde está—Kuroko respondió, y el pelirrojo se sintió verdaderamente aliviado. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que su respuesta sería que si (Después de todo es un estudiante de aquí, así que debería de saberlo), se sentía contento de que no seguiría dando vueltas y vueltas—

— De echo debo ir allí ahora- El chico dijo, y Kagami no pudo estar más contento.

Ellos llegaron después de caminar unos minutos(Y Kagami agradeció que no tardó tanto, porque el silencio con el que habían caminado era jodidamente incómodo para el). Al final resulta que no estaba tan lejos y si hubiera seguido caminando por la dirección a la que iba hubiera encontrado el aula.

—Mierda, el profesor me va a echar una buena bronca— Kagami se quejó justo delante de la puerta.

—Bueno, si le explicas que eres nuevo y no sabías dónde quedaba el lugar seguramente no te riña tanto— le dijo el chico más bajo, él sabía que estaba intentando tranquilizarle, y Kagami realmente apreció esto. Pensó que era un gesto muy amable.

— Eso espero— Kagami murmuró, y el chico asintió.

Finalmente, y preparado para la regañina del profesor, abrió la puerta. Cuando entró, la mirada de los alumnos y del profesor se dirigió inmediatamente a él. Kagami tragó saliva ante esto.

—ummm... Usted es... —Lo ojos del profesor se dirigieron brevemente hacia una hoja de su mesa. Desde su sitio no pudo ver exactamente que era, pero el supuso que sería el listado de nombres de su clase—Kagami Taiga? — Kagami asintió— Esta bien, por ser su primer día perdono el retraso, pero que no se vuelva a repetir—

Kagami suspiró aliviado y asintió. Se dirigió al único asiento que vio vacío.

—Tsss, oye oye, —Escuchó como alguien lo llamaba—

Kagami se giró encontrándose con un chico de pelo negro.

—¿Eres amigo de ese chic-

Una voz suave y un sobresalto general interrumpio la frase del chico. Él escuchó un "¿Desde cuando lleva este chico ahí?" y varias frases así. Recordó que esa fue su misma reacción cuando lo conoció.

—Aggg, el realmente me da grima — escuchó de nuevo del chico de atrás— ¿qué tipo de problema tiene? Haciendo eso todo el tiempo... —

—¿Lo conoces? —Kagami le preguntó alzando una ceja—

—Pff, claro.¿ quién no? — Respondió con un tono divertido en su voz, el tambien notó un poco de amargura— Es el pequeño juguete de Haizaki Shogo— El pelirrojos frunció el ceño ante el nombre desconocido—Pero en fin, todo lo que le pasa le sucede por estupido. ¿Quién demonios se cree para asustar así a la gente? —Dijo esto último susurrando, pero Kagami ya no le estaba escuchando. Su mirada estaba fija en el peli azul. _¿Juguete? ¿Qué demonios?_ Observó como, después de dejar unos papeles en la mesa del profesor, salió del salón. Tuvo su mirada puesta en el en todo momento.

Kagami estaba saliendo del recinto, acababa de tener su primera práctica en el equipo de baloncesto de Teikou y el estaba francamente agotado. Los ejercicios impartidos por el capitán del equipo eran durísimos, y aunque ahora mismo su cuerpo estuviera en no muy buenas condiciones por el cansancio, tenia unas ganas tremendas de seguir jugando. La verdad es que no podía esperar menos de una escuela como Teiko. El pensó en Aomine, un chico que el era muy talentoso, incluso le había dado guerra en un uno contra uno, aunque Kagami había perdido, el nunca nunca, jamas de los jamases reconocería el talento de Aomine.

De repente algo azul cruzó su vista. _¿Eh?_ Miró a todos lados, intentando localizar eso azul. Entonces, al frente suyo visualzó un cuerpo. _Es... Es el chico que me ayudó antes..._

 _Probablemente debería de darle las gracias._ Pensó

Dispuesto a llevar acabo ese acto, dio unos pasos hacia el frente.

—¡Hey! ¡Chico!— Kagami no sabia su nombre, así solo le quedo esa manera. Sin embargo, no le funcionó, ya que el chico no se giró. De echo, pareció no oírlo— Está sordo o qué— murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Kagami se acercó a pasos rápidos hacia el chico (no le costó mucho, ya que sus piernas eran largas), para poner una mano en su hombro. El chico dio un respingo y, mientras se giraba hacia el, pudo ver una expresión de sorpresa antes de volver rápidamente a su mirada inexpresiva.

—Perdona por asustarte—dijo antes de nada.

—No importa, ¿querías algo?— Pregunto de forma cortés y con su voz monótona-

—Mmm, si bueno, no me he presentado antes, soy Kagami Taiga, gracias por haberme ayudado a encontrar la clase... Me has salvado de una buena— Murmuró esto último—

— Si, te conozco. Te he visto jugar en el entrenamiento de hoy. Juegas muy bien, Kagami-kun—

—Uhh... ¿Estabas viendo? No me di cuenta — Kagami se rasco la mejilla en nerviosismo—¿Te gusta el baloncesto?

—Si, me encanta— No cambió su expresión pero pudo decir por sus ojos iluminados que no mentía. Kagami se animó ante el echo de que pudiera ver un atisbo de sentimiento en el chico inexpresivo—

—¿Porqué no pruebas a entrar entonces? Creo que sería genial tenerte en el equipo— Kagami habló de forma entusiasma mientras sonreía mostrando el dientes. El realmente dudó en esta frase, puesto que no si quiera lo conocía bien. Kagami solo pensó en lo genial que se vería el chico con la alegría brillando en sus ojos.

— Me gusta el baloncesto, pero yo creo que no sería realmente bueno en el, tengo muy poca resistencia y soy lento, Ademas de eso soy realmente malo tirando a canasta, y dudo que fuera útil para el equipo— _Y eres bastante bajo_ pensó Kagami, _bajo y delgaducho_ — Me conformo con observar, de todos modos mi presencia no suele gustarle a nadie, así que no querría ser una molestia para mi equipo—

— ¿Qué presencia? —Kagami murmuró para sí mismo, recordando cuando al conocerlo no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y chocó con el—

El chico lo miró, a pesar de haberlo murmurado, el lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Kagami iba a decir algo más, hasta escuchó un sonido proveniente del chico frente a él.

—Tengo que volver a la biblioteca, al parecer me he dejado unas pertenencias ahí—

—Oh... Está bien— Kagami no pregunto nada más y lo vio pasar a su lado. Hasta que se acordó de algo— ¡Espera! Se me olvidó preguntar cómo te llamas

El chico lo observó un momento antes de responder

—Kuroko Tetsuya— Se inclinó y, posteriormente, se fue sin decir nada más.

¿Kuroko Tetsuya eh? Qué extraño...

* * *

Kuroko aligeró el paso, sabían que no acabaría muy bien si tardaba mucho. El había dicho que lo habían llamado de la biblioteca. Y bien, esto era mentira. Realmente no le importaba si el pelirrojo se lo había tragado o no. Después de todo no volverán a hablar y el pelirrojo se olvidará de el.

El pelo azul sabía dónde tenía que ir ahora. Después de todo las veces que ellos dos se reunían (o el lo llamaba), solía ser en el mismo lugar; la parte trasera del instituto. Era un sitio desolado, al cual solo Haizaki y sus amigos solían ir. Era el sitio perfecto, ya que nadie los veía. Aunque a estas alturas ya no merecía la pena ocultarlo, después de todo ya muchos conocían su relación con Haizaki, aunque él deseó que no. De echo, deseó no haber conocido a Haizaki nunca.

El llego, y lo encontró sentado en el suelo, recostado en la pared mientras fumaba un cigarro. Haizaki no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kuroko, y siguió fumando. El humo salía lentamente de su boca y se esparcía por el lugar. Kuroko frunció la boca ante esto. El odiaba el olor del tabaco, el cual ese lugar apestaba. El realmente odiaba la parte trasera del instituto. Ese lugar siempre fue donde todos las malas influencias se reunían, había un montón de papeles tirados, cigarrillos apagados y apestaba a una mezcla de tabaco, basura y alcohol. Kuroko llego a pensar que alguien incluso había fumado hierva ahí. Definitivamente lo detestaba.

Kuroko fingió una tos, queriendo avisar que estaba ahí. Dio gracias a que funcionó, Haizaki odiaba cuando aparecía sin avisar, y el realment no le gusta llegar a su lado malo.

—Tetsuya, has tardado —su voz salió ronca y desinteresada. Le dio una calada al cigarro—

—Disculpa.—Las disculpas no eran sinceras, pero de verdad que no quería ningún castigo. Él deseaba acabar con lo que sea que el joven le fuera a pedir y largarse ya a su casa-

— Vienes hoy a mi casa- Mierda.

—Pero...—Susurró, definitivamente no quería ir a su casa. No después de lo que pasó la última vez. Su cuerpo no se encontraba aún curado

—¿Que dices Tetsuya? No te oigo bien—Entonces, Haizaki finalmente lo miró, el estaba sonriendo, sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso. Kuroko sabía que esa mirada llevaba de todo menos simpatía. Reprimió un suspiró y apretó los puños. No podía escapar-

—Nada, no he dicho nada Haizaki-kun— Murmuró. El mencionado levantó una mano y la llevo sobre su cabeza, dandole varias palmaditas, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Desde lejos, cualquiera podría ver a un simple amigo teniendo un gesto cariñoso con alguien, pero Kuroko sabía que no. Que el estaba siendo tratado como una mascota y que Haizaki solo quería recalcarlo, hacerle sentir como una. Cada vez que el hacia eso solo quería golpear su mano y correr. Aunque realmente Kuroko a veces llegó a pensar que lo era. Todos lo pensaban. Todos lo decían.

—Eso pensé— Y caminó tras Haizaki.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Holi :D. __Este capítulo ha salido demasiado corto para mi guste :'v, pero los demás capítulos son más largos, promesa x'D. En feeen, e_ _sta es mi primera historia de Kuroko No basket, espero que os guste_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). _Y perdonad cualquier falta de ortografía! D'x_


End file.
